


Intimate Stranger

by roelliej



Series: Blast From The Past [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Explicit Language, M/M, Not Epilogue Compliant, One Shot, Physical Abuse, Post - Deathly Hallows, Rating: NC17, Sexual Content, Verbal Abuse, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-21
Updated: 2013-07-21
Packaged: 2017-12-20 22:31:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/892652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roelliej/pseuds/roelliej
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Malfoy hasn't changed much since the last time they saw each other eight years ago. He is wearing a dark suit with a high collar and not one hair is out of place. His head is slightly tilted as he looks tightly at Harry. Like a curious predator that's looking at his recently killed prey...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Intimate Stranger

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the late Jean Stapleton and the infamous "All In The Family"-episode : "Edit's 50th Birthday".

Harry hisses while burning his hand on the baking dish. He mutters words which the church could excommunicate him for if he had been a religious person. He holds his hand under the faucet allowing the ice cold water to numb the sharp pain. He laughs when as he thought about how easily he could bake a cake with the use of magic. But, it's Ron's thirtieth birthday, and he is trying to make this day extra special, especially because Ron is really unhappy about turning thirty. Harry already told him that age is nothing but a number, but his stubborn husband just wouldn't listen. Harry scatters a handful of chocolate chips over the cake and places it back in the oven. The cake will be ready in about half an hour so it will be done by the time the guests arrive.

A knock on the kitchen door startles Harry.

"Can I come in?" says Ron, wiping some sweat from his forehead. His fondness for sweets has had some unfortunate consequences, so he has started jogging which he really,really hates. "I smelled something burning."

"Liar," chuckles Harry before embracing his husband. He smells the scent of his aftershave and reminisces in the familiar smell that makes Ron - Ron. He presses his lips on Ron's and his tongue slyly slips inside. He notes that the kiss has begun to take an effect on other parts of his body and gently pushes Ron aside.

"We still have some time," whispers Ron deviously. "I promise I won't break you...much.”

"Yes, I know your methods," replies Harry laughing. "As much as I would like that, you still have to pick up Dudley and Edith.”

"Why can't I simply Side-Along Apparate them?" says Ron in an almost pleading way. It would save him a very long, boring drive listening to Edith complain about her piles.

"You know that Dudley isn't fond of magic," says Harry. "Why do we own a car if we don't use it?”

"Point taken," says Ron a bit disappointedly.

"Don't worry, my ginger obsession," teases Harry and he presses himself against Ron so he can whisper into his ear. "Tonight my body will be yours. Imagine what you could do. " No one is around to hear them, not even their house-elf Bonkers who is as deaf as a post, but Harry whispers anyway because he knows that pretending like it's a secret turns Ron on. 

"Merlin, have mercy," Ron's ears are red and kisses his husband on the lips with as much passion he could muster. "Tonight I'm going to lick every inch of your cock.”

"See you later, love," says Harry in a low voice, pretending he didn't hear Ron, but the aching bulge in his trousers says otherwise. "And Ron?"

"Yes?" Ron turns to look back at Harry as he holds the back door open. His eyes are full of anticipation, but he knows his stone-hard cock will soften rapidly as soon as he smells the foul stench of Dudley's breath. 

"I love you," Harry mutters softly.

"I love you too,"Ron replies, and waves before closing the kitchen door behind him.

Harry hears Ron leaving with their Ford Anglia while he puts crisps in tiny bowls. He's fussing with presentation, while trying hard not to think about Ron on his knees with his mouth full of pulsating meat. Normally Harry isn't really into the obligated birthday cosiness with people he only sees on funerals and weddings, but this time it is different. All of their friends will be there, even Seamus Finnigan. Seamus insisted on cutting his trip around the world short to celebrate Ron's birthday, which is something Harry didn't really expect from someone who truly has the emotional span of a teaspoon.

Harry's thoughts are interrupted again by a gentle knock on the back door. He knew Ron couldn't resist the use of magic. He will have the honour to clean up Dudley's barf. Harry smiles and opens the door and it shocked to be looking straight into the eyes of Draco Malfoy.

"Hello, Potter," Malfoy says softly. "Long time no see."

Malfoy hasn't changed much since the last time they saw each other eight years ago. He is wearing a dark suit with a high collar and not one hair is out of place. His head is slightly tilted as he looks tightly at Harry. Like a curious predator that's looking at his recently killed prey.

"Are you going to keep staring or will you show me some decency and invite me in?" Malfoy says with a tone that is bit compelling.

Harry wakes from his trance and moves aside, so Malfoy can enter. He notices Malfoy's disdainful glare while he takes a look around the kitchen. 

"What are you doing here, Draco?" says Harry expectantly. He feels rather uncomfortable in Malfoy's presence, even after all this time.

"Oh, I was in the neighbourhood," Malfoy all but whispers. "And I thought it would be a good excuse visiting my good old friend Potter."

“Well, we aren't exactly good friends,” replies Harry blandly. “Or have you forgotten the past?”

"Look at you, Potter, trying on big brother's clothes," Malfoy says casually. "No need to be so offensive. Everyone makes mistakes. Forgive and forget I always say."

"If that's so easy," says Harry, and he shuffles a little backwards. He is not happy to see Malfoy again. "You have no idea what you ..."

"Don't be like that, Potter!" Malfoy says sharply. "Let bygones be bygones.”

"Why are you really here?" says Harry anxiously.

"Just to have a little chat," replies Malfoy, while slowly removing his cloak. His body is still as fit as ever, and Harry hates himself for admiring it. 

"And what exactly do you want to talk about?" Harry is feeling  
uncomfortable, and wishing that Ron would return already.

"About us," Malfoy says softly and walks towards Harry. "Come on, Potter ... Harry. It was good what we had, wasn't it?"

Harry swallows audibly as Malfoy enters his "personal space”. He can not deny that Malfoy also evokes fond memories. Their sultry nights at Hogwarts, their erotic encounters in Hogsmeade ... Harry shudders as he feels Malfoy's breath in his neck.

"I was wondering if your cock still tastes just as delicious as ever," whispers Malfoy in Harry's ear while gently stroking his chest. "Would you not like to explode in my mouth? Or would you rather spill in my tight arse? "

Harry is hard, his cock pulsating under his trousers. Malfoy's mouth has always been so talented...in so many ways. Malfoy caresses his erection over his trousers, toying with him, and soon his hand is on the fly of Harry's trousers. Harry feels his balls tighten and is on the brink of a powerful orgasm. He closes his eyes and sees an image of Ron, his husband who picked him up from the dark road that was leading to his downfall. The first man in his life who said that he loved him and truly meant it. The man who would do everything for him, just to make him happy. Ron's image is flogging his mind; seeing the betrayal and disappointment in his husband's wet eyes. What the future would bring, if he let Malfoy continue.

"Stop, Draco!”Harry pushes Malfoy aside. "I-I cannot."

"Cannot or will not?" teases Malfoy. "Are you afraid your friend with benefits will discover that you still fancy me?"

"I love Ron, Draco," retords Harry, feeling sick and guilty that he almost gave in. " He is my husband. Ron treats me with respect."

"Respect?" Malfoy laughs. His laugh sounds hollow. A bit vulgar. "You used to get off on being disrespected.” Malfoy pauses before he adds. “When you were my submissive little whore, do you remember that, Potter?"

"Draco, you destroyed what we had!" says Harry wearily. "I want you to go. Now! "

"I was afraid that you would react like this," says Malfoy and he looks intently at his fingers.

"Will you please leave, Draco?" Harry is almost pleading.

"I had already taken this into account," says Malfoy, talking more to himself. "Now I won't have a choice."

"What are you talking about?" A familiar feeling of agony  
arises in his gut. "Draco ...?"

Malfoy quickly pulls out his wand and points it at Harry. A red beam misses Harry by an inch. He throws a chair towards Malfoy and runs to the door which led to the living room.

"Colloportus!"

Harry hears the click of the door and pulls at the door knob to no avail. Malfoy has magically locked the door and simultaneously destroyed the chair with a well-aimed spell. He turns around in terror and sees that Malfoy is standing right behind him. Malfoy punches him in the face and Harry falls onto the ground.

"You fucking little shit!" Malfoy screams as he kicks Harry in the stomach. "You didn't think I'd come here just to be coldly rejected, did you?! I get what I want, Potter, and I take what I want. "

"Draco ..." moans Harry weakly. Why on earth did he leave his wand in the bedroom? Malfoy pulls Harry up by his hair. Harry's eyes are watering from fear and the stabbing pain.

"Are you crying?" sneers Malfoy. "What did that tramp do to you? You've become a pathetic faggot. I will teach you to be a humble servant again. And when I am finished with you, you will learn to appreciate me again. You'll beg to be with me like the dog that you are."

"Never!" Harry screams and tries to resist with all his might but Malfoy is simply too strong. He throws Harry against the kitchen counter. He ends up with his mouth on the tiles. Soon he can taste his own blood. He struggles to crawl towards the back door but Malfoy aims his wand at Harry and an intense pain passes through all his limbs. He screams wildly, until Malfoy stops.

"Will you behave?" Malfoy hisses. "Or do you want more?"

"N-no, please," Harry begs. 

"Get up and take off your clothes," commands Malfoy. "Get up, I say!"

Harry comes up moaning. He holds the kitchen table for support. As he is taking his shirt off shivering with fear, he smells something burnt...

"What's that nasty smell?"

"The cake ..." says Harry. "The cake is burning."

"Take the cake out of the oven!" barks Draco. "Then, I'm going to fuck you senseless."

Harry weeps with fear as he seeks the oven mitts in the kitchen cupboard. He panics when he cannot find them.

"Looking for these?" Malfoy holds the pair of mitts in his hands and throws them to Harry. “I know you're trying to buy the Weasel some time, but I made sure that he won't come back. "

Harry screams at Malfoy, swearing, cursing, every expletive he can think of. He's never been so scared in his life, he's worried about Ron.

"Remove the cake from the oven, Potter! And mind your tongue!" Malfoy screams and points his wand at Harry. "Otherwise you will force me to deliver more pain."

As Harry opens the oven and removes the blackened cake, he notices that Malfoy has lowered his wand. He throws the hot baking dish with the cake at Malfoy, hitting him in the face. Harry jumps up and tries to grab Malfoy's wand. Malfoy evades Harry's attack, grabs him by the neck and throws him head first against the steel worktop. Harry collapses and is barely conscious.

"Now I've had enough, Potter!" says Malfoy furiously. His pale face is horribly burned . He grabs his wand and points it at Harry. "Now you will pay ..."

Suddenly there's a loud bang and the back door crashes into the wall. Ron runs into the kitchen with his wand drawn and sees his unconscious husband lying on the ground. Malfoy fires a Cruciatus Curse at Ron who blocks it in a reflex. Ron's wand slashes through the air and Malfoy is lifted off the ground and crashes into the wall. Ron waves his wand and Malfoy is tied to the ground with thick ropes around him. Malfoy glares at him. Ron walks towards Malfoy, and kicks him in the groin. Malfoy groans and loses consciousness.

“Bastard!” Ron mutters and spits in his face.

Ron rushes towards his husband who is groaning softly.

"Don't move, Harry." says Ron softly and gently strokes Harry's sweaty hair. "What happened?"

"D-Dudley .." whispers Harry. "W-where's Dudley?"

"Still at home," replies Ron. "I was halfway through when the brake gave way. Probably the work of this lunatic. I lost control of the car and had to Disapparate which I barely managed to do. Unfortunately the car hasn't survived."

"B-buy a n-new one ," says Harry softly, as he tries to stand up. His head is pounding like crazy.

"You are quite bruised," says Ron softly. "I'll go get help."

"Stay," says Harry, and he feels tears of humiliation and pain flowing down his cheeks. "Don't go, please."

Ron holds Harry gently against him and his hand caresses Harry's back.

"I will never leave you alone," whispers Ron. "Never again."


End file.
